Clear Blue Waters
by BJeanes
Summary: Morgan needs a shoulder to cry on after her sister is attacked. And Oliver must face his feelings and what they may cost him. OC/Oliver
1. Captain Oliver Wood

'I can't believe they're cancelling Quidditch.' Oliver Wood sat surrounded by his team mates. Their match against the Hufflepuf Quidditch team had just been cancelled. They were ready to play when professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House, came to tell them the game was cancelled and to go back to the common room.

'There must have been another attack.' Katie Bell mumbled. She was sitting between the Weasley twins opposite to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. The twins looked at each other and then stood up informing with the other students about what they knew.

'They better have a good reason.' Oliver said ignoring Katie's words. 'We were ready to play. If this is a trick from Diggory to….'

No one was listening anymore. They all knew about Wood's insane theories. Their captain was obsessed with Quidditch. He ate it for breakfast, lunch and dinner, that is if he had time to eat. He breathed it, he lived it.

Percy Weasley once said he ought to marry his broom. After telling his brothers that Oliver sometimes mutters Quidditch terms in his sleep the team could do nothing more than share Percy's opinion.

Oliver just kept rambling. '…ridiculous. I mean….'

'Shut up, Wood!' A voice called from behind him. It surprised him. Most people usually called him by his first name.

He turned around to see Morgan Clearwater. The younger sister of Penelope Clearwater. Although she resembled her sister in nothing. Penelope was a Ravenclaw Prefect in his year. Morgan was a Gryffindor student in her fourth year. Her sisters hair was blond, but Morgan's hair was chestnut brown. The only thing the two sisters shared were their clear blue eyes.

Currently they were looking at the two boys that had just come into the common room. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley looked beaten. 'What's going on Harry?' Katie asked immediately.

Harry didn't look at her, but continued to the stairs at the other side of the room. Ron did look up, right at Morgan. 'I-I'm sorry.' He uttered. 'Percy found them. He…' Morgan shook her head at his words. It couldn't be true. Not Penelope, not her.

'Miss Clearwater?' It was professor McGonagall who came in after the boys. 'If you w…' But Morgan didn't listen to her. She pushed passed Harry and ran up the stairs.

Instead of taking the door to the girls dormitories she opened the door to the boys. She was used to going up there and to the dormitory where the boys from her year slept. Spending various nights laughing with the Weasleys. But she didn't go to the dormitory of the fourth year boys. She opened the door two doors down from that one. Inside she hid behind one of the beds. The tears came before she was ready for them. Spilling on her shirt and skirt.

She heard the door open and footsteps coming closer. All she could hope for was Percy Weasley, her sister's boyfriend (although no one was supposed to know), to come and tell her it was all a mistake and Penelope was just in the Ravenclaw common room with her housemates.

'Morgan.' But that was not the voice of Percy Weasley. 'Are you okay?' She looked up to see Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood kneeling beside her. He looked truly concerned. She shook her head and more tears spilled.

'She..she…' Morgan uttered, but her tears stopped her from speaking full sentences.

Oliver carefully placed an arm around the girl. He wasn't used to these kind of things. The worst tears he had to deal with were the tears on Katie's face after a lost game. Those he could make vanish by saying she'd have to keep it together and uphold their dignity. He left the comforting shoulders to the Weasley twins.

'It's okay.' He whispered and sat down next to her. Morgan buried her face in Oliver's chest. He could feel the tears dripping on his uniform. 'It's okay.' He whispered again and carefully rubbed his hand over her back. 'It's all gonna be okay.'

Morgan calmed down a bit. Having Oliver comfort her felt really good. Suddenly she blurted out something that had caused her nightmares for weeks. 'What if I'm next?' Carefully she looked up at Oliver.

'You won't.' He said with a calm voice.

'But…'

Oliver stopped her. 'I won't let it happen.' He said and pulled her a little closer.

A tingling went through Morgan's stomach. She looked down at Oliver's uniform to avoid his gaze. She would never admit that she sometimes studied the way it flowed down his body during Quidditch matches. How she was entranced by him when he guarded the rings. Even if the Quaffle was nowhere near him. It wasn't an obsession, nor a crush. It was something different. At least that was what she told herself.

Her tears had formed a wet spot in the fabric of Oliver's uniform. It clung to his chest. 'I'm sorry about your Quidditch uniform.' She mumbled shyly as she touched the damp fabric.

Oliver gasped inaudible at the gentle touch of her fingers. A strange tingling went through his chest. 'It's okay. You're more important than Quidditch right now.' He mumbled looking down at her. Morgan blushed and Oliver realised what he'd just said. 'Sorry, I don't know why I said that.' He uttered confused.

'I won't tell anyone.' Morgan whispered and sat up. Oliver looked at her. He wanted to say he didn't mean it like that, but something in her eyes told him she understood.

At that moment the dormitory door opened. 'Morgan?' This time it was Percy's voice.

'Here.' She said and stood up. Percy came towards her as Oliver stood up as well.

'Oliver?' Percy looked surprised at the sight of his classmate. 'What are you doing here?' He asked as he stopped before them.

'Just providing a little comfort.' He mumbled. Carefully he let his hand slide down Morgan's arm. She looked at him as an unwilling smile danced over her lips. 'I'll let you two to talk.' Oliver smiled at Morgan and left.

As he walked down the stone steps to the common room he was still unsure of the scene that had just taken place.

'Wood.' Another Weasley called out.

'How is she?' Asked his identical twin. The hole in his uniform gave away that it was George who asked the question.

'Morgan…' George's brother, Fred, began.

'..she's our friend and…' George continued.

'…we're actually kinda worried.' The twins finished together. Oliver had gotten used to the twins finishing each other's sentences. Still it bothered him sometimes, but not today.

'She's gonna be okay, I think.' Oliver brushed through his hair. 'But could you guys keep an eye on her?' He looked at the two red heads.

'Like we don't do that already.' The twins protested.

'Just keep an extra eye on her.' Oliver said agitated. 'Anything happens to her, I blame you two.' He pushed past them.

'Yes, Captain.' The Weasley twins called after him.


	2. Things we loved

Oliver Wood was getting worried. He was sitting between his fellow Gryffindors at their house table in the great hall. Morgan had said she was just going down to see her sister before the feast, but that was more than an hour ago. Of course the heir was caught and the monster was dead, but there were other things that could have happened. From Peeves to Slytherins.

He was just about to ask the curly red head next to him if he knew anything when he noticed someone coming into the great hall. As Morgan Clearwater rushed past the Gryffindor table Oliver could finally breath again. Morgan looked unharmed.

She stopped at two familiar faces. After a few words she pressed two small kisses on the cheeks of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Because she continued down the table after that, she didn't see Ron blushing as red as his hair. Ever since his brothers introduced the Weasley family to Morgan after their first year, Ron had had a minor crush on her. Not that Morgan nor even the Weasley twins noticed, but it was there.

Morgan reached the red head next to him and bend over to whisper something into Percy's ear. Percy Weasley smiled at her and stood up to leave the great hall. Morgan filled the empty spot that Percy had left. When she looked to her left she was surprised to realize she was sitting next to none other than Oliver Wood. Shyly she looked away.

'Oliver.' She whispered after a few seconds of working up the courage. When he turned around he looked right into her eyes. 'Thanks for everything.' She smiled at him.

'No problem.' He smiled back. Before he could say anything else the entrance of her sister stole away her attention.

It gave him an unwatched moment to look at her. A moment that had been scarce since it was forbidden to leave the common room except for classes. There was never an unwatched moment. It got so crowded in the common room that many Gryffindors started spending full days in their dormitories. The fourth year boys dormitory was especially popular.

But sometimes late at night Oliver would find Morgan alone at the fire in the common room when she couldn't sleep. He'd sit with her until she fell asleep in his arms. He loved those nights if it was only to be able to brush his fingers through her chestnut hair. But he denied his feelings. There would never be a way that she… she'd… and he…

But her hair flowed in such a way that it entranced him. Her skin wasn't perfect and she wasn't all that curved. But her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. And when he looked at her beautiful lips he desired but one thing.

'Morgan?'

It had been four years since Oliver Wood had graduated from Hogwarts, but now all those years later he was back. And there were more threatening things than snake monsters and dementors to deal with. The reason he had returned was a battle that would go down in history as the battle that gained them freedom, but lost them many other things.

Oliver Wood looked at the body of the boy in his arms. Once it had been alive with the spirit of an annoying little photographer. Now it laid lifeless in his arms. He felt bad about not remembering his name. Carefully he placed the boy on a stretcher in the great hall.

'That's Colin.' A voice exclaimed behind Oliver. He turned around. A sixteen year old Ravenclaw looked down at the stretcher. 'That's Colin Creevey.' She said.

'It was. He's dead.' Oliver said blankly and turned away.

The name matched his memories. Colin who had constantly been bugging his team for pictures. Colin who had been petrified in Oliver's sixth year. Colin who'd been very intrested in Quidditch. And after Harry turned down to teach Colin something about Quidditch it had been Oliver who had spared a few minutes to explain a few things. Those few things included the privacy of his team, the importance of their health and of course the rules of the game. And it had been Colin who'd taken that one picture of Oliver and his, now, girlfriend. He still carried that picture. The inner sole of his left shoe was the only thing that stopped her from finding out.

'Wood?' A familiar voice called. Oliver snapped back to reality. 'Wood?' The voice sounded closer and Oliver realised who it was. Old team mate Katie Bell reached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Oliver shrugged it off. He didn't need anyone to tell him to rest. No one to look at his wounds. Of course he could feel them. At least a cut above his right eye which dripped a drop of blood on his cheek. There also was a bruise to go with it. There were bruises to go with every part of his body. But at least he was alive. 'I'm okay.' He said to Katie and headed towards the door. There were dead friends out there. Body's to recover. Brave people to help.

'Oliver!' Katie yelled after him. He turned around. 'This is not about you.' She hissed. Oliver was surprised by her. Katie was never like this. She'd never gotten mad about anything, but now she seemed to release all her build up anger on him. 'Believe me, if she hadn't asked for you I wouldn't be here.' She looked right into her old Captain's eyes.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. 'If who hadn't…' He started to ask. Katie simply turned around and walked down the row of stretchers. Oliver followed her.

Half way in the room he saw the Weasley family with their arms around each other. Oliver had seen Fred Weasley's body earlier. The sight of his dead friend had made him nauseous. The memories of a cheerful Fred flying around as beater on Oliver's old team had made his head hurt. And the surprise in the last words Fred had spoken to him haunted his every step.

"Wood, you here?!" Fred had smirked.

After seeing Fred's dead body Oliver had given Fred's twin, George, a comforting hug and whispered his condolences. Oliver felt useless watching his dead friend. Even, somewhere, maybe slightly responsible. It was the perfect time for Neville Longbottom to require his muscles. Ask him to help recover the wounded and the dead. To give Oliver something to do.

He snapped out of his thoughts just in time so he wouldn't bump into Katie. He was about to ask what was going on when he heard her. A familiar voice gasping his name. 'Oliver…' He looked down. There she lay on the stretcher at his feet.

Morgan Clearwater. Ruffled chestnut brown hair and barely open clear blue eyes. 'Morgan!' Oliver fell to his knees by his girlfriend's side. 'What happened?' He cupped her face with his hands.

'Death..' She swallowed hard. '..eater…' Morgan coughed and shivered.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her. 'It's okay. You're gonna be okay.' He said and brushed his fingers through her hair.

'Oliver…' She swallowed again. '…I love you…' They sounded as parting words.

Oliver ignored them. This was not a goodbye. 'You're gonna be okay.' He said and pressed a kiss on her head.

'She's nearly…' Katie tried, but Oliver raised his voice.

'She's gonna be okay!' He insisted. Katie shook her head and after a hesitation turned away. Oliver's fingers brushed over Morgan's cheeks. 'You're gonna be okay.' He whispered. The tears in his eyes were building up, but he wouldn't let them be shed.

He looked into her blue eyes. '..Ol..' She muttered. '…I always…' But the rest of her words were lost as she closed her them.

'Morgan.' Oliver's voice begged. 'I love you to.' He whispered as he couldn't hold the tears back anymore. 'Please open your eyes.' His fingers carefully brushed over her cold skin. He wanted to look into those clear blue eyes again. Loose his mind in those blue waters. He wanted her beautiful lips to open and whisper:

"I love you too, Ollie."

Oliver felt someone standing behind him. 'She's gone, Oliver.' George Weasley stared at Morgan's body. Tears shed, but now for her. The sweet friend he and Fred had brothered over. The beautiful girl he, with permission of Oliver, took to the Yule Ball three years ago.

'She was gonna be okay.' Oliver muttered through his tears. 'But I couldn't save her. There was nothing…'

George carefully but a hand on his shoulder. 'I understand.' Oliver slowly let go of Morgan's body as George helped him up.

At that moment HIS voice rang through the castle. Oliver shut out most of it but some words came in hard.

"…Harry Potter is dead…"

He wanted to run. To go where ever that voice was coming from and just… But he couldn't move. Something stopped him and just as he thought it was something mental or magical he saw George's arm across his chest. 'Not without me mate.' George said.

And he smiled, they smiled. For one of the last times ever.


End file.
